


Thursday

by Ascella_Star



Series: Parallel Worlds [1]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new school year, new faces, new friendships, and an accident that leads to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday

### Thursday

It was the beginning of a new school year. As each year, I woke up early, made my duties at the dojo, a little exercise, and after a brief breakfast, I flew out towards the school.

I was expecting that, as usual, my train trip was quiet and uneventful, then again, this first day I had a big surprise.

Two stations ahead of mine a guy I haven’t seen before also took the train; It was a black-haired guy, tall and with such charming violet eyes. I realized I was staring too much, so I moved my sight away while I blushed intensely… well, maybe I won’t see him ever again…

I continued with my trip, and when it was my time to leave the train, I looked again towards the place where that guy was… and as I previously thought, I didn’t even notice when he left.

Classes were normal, that was, until the teacher said she had an announcement to make. A new student was recently transferred to our school and she was hoping we were kind with him.

It was a huge surprise to see the same tall black-haired guy with the violet eyes crossing the door. As told by the teacher, his name is Lantis, Kailu Lantis. I must say that I felt quite nervous when I realized that he would be the one using the seat next to mine.

Days passed by, Monday to Friday and everyday were the same, I went out from home and picked the train, then he would pick it up some stations later and then we would meet again in the classroom.

Being as handsome as he is, he quickly gained a fan club… he spent most of his time with Eagle and Ferio, two of the most gorgeous guys of the high school, but even if there were only cheerleaders and pretty girls in his crew, he didn’t make a fuss.

And while he was hanging out with pretty girls around the school, I was there trying to make him notice me at least a little.

We kept meeting in the train. Sometimes he looked at me and caught me staring at him, I would blush, close my eyes and hear him sigh… when I look again, he had moved his sight from me… I inhale deeply and make a sad smile till the end of my trip.

We have met in the hallways of the school, I look at him but he didn’t even glance at me when we go different ways. Sometimes I wonder if he even knows I exist…

Maybe it was a bad joke from destiny, or maybe it was just my bad luck, but one day after school, when I was heading home, I was caught in a great storm… “ **Excellent! This will surely give me a cold** ” was all I could think about while I kept running. I haven’t even reached home, when I felt my fever reaching the sky…

It has been almost a week in bed, I couldn’t go out of it, and even if I wanted, mi brothers wouldn’t let me do anything… all I could do was dream about my violet eyed boy… I wondered if he has even noticed my absence...

And so it happened. The day, I thought it could be the one I would go back to my old routine, that of seeing you without you seeing me, and dreaming about you without your knowledge. That day that began as any other, that day in fact changed completely my life.

Some stations before my destination, there was a malfunction on the train and it stopped so abruptly and violently that I was thrown against something warm and firm. When I looked up to see who was the one I fell onto, imagine my surprise when I discovered a pair of violet eyes looking at me intensely.

**\- La-lantis…**

I realized what I did, I was sure you were thinking “what a dumb girl, she didn’t even know me...” and I wanted to die of shame… but then, I saw you smile… to me! He was smiling to me! Then… he lifted a hand to my face…

**\- You know, I don’t know you, but I already missed you…**

**\- But… how?**

**\- I missed to take the train and see your hair as red as the fire, I missed to watch you in the hallways, or crossing paths with you, I missed to see you laugh with your friends… tell me… where have you been?**

**\- Lantis…**

We spent the rest of the way to school talking, that was when I discovered that in reality, he also saw me since the first day I saw him pick the train, it seems that he simply didn’t want to arrive early to the school, so he took the largest route. And since then, he keeps doing it in hopes of seeing me a few minutes.

Lantis and I became inseparable ever since, he introduced me to his friends, and he also went out with me and my friends. Sometimes, the six of us would hang out together. I could say that there is something going on with Ferio and Fuu, but watching Eagle and Umi’s fights was priceless.

We finished high school. At prom day we looked awesome, the guys in their suits and we girls in long flowing gowns. Lantis was so serious, even more serious than ever; sometimes it seemed as if he was nervous. I asked him what was the matter with him, he didn’t answer me… he simply left, leaving me behind. I felt hurt; I thought we were friends… even if I don’t see him as such, even if I see him as something more…

By midnight, in the middle of the party, Lantis reappeared and asked me if he can talk to me alone…

He led me to the balcony, and we were gazing to the stars… neither of us said a word... we simply stood there enjoying each other company, felling good in each other company… then he shattered the silence…

 

**\- Hikaru**

**\- yeah?**

**\- Earlier you asked me what was wrong with me... i’m sorry I left you there… but I was not ready to talk about it yet…**

**\- …**

**\- This morning I received a letter… it is form Osaka. They accepted me…**

To say that my heart shattered in a million pieces is an understatement. I also had received a letter from that university, but I was thinking on beginning the paperwork for Tokyo U… I was hopping that even if we won’t be in the same school, I can still see him from time to time… but with him moving to another city…

**\- Lantis, I’m so glad of you!** **-** I tried to smile… I really tried and even If i felt how my eyes were scorching me with unshed tears, I did my best not to show my pain.

**\- Hikaru… that is not everything… I…-** he fell silent for another moment, I knew that anything that he would say could hurt me more, but even then, I waited for my dead sentence, which was coming from his lips…

**\- Hikaru… I… hummm… I don’t want to leave, not if it is without you by my side, or at least with the promise that you´ll wait for me… I know… that we didn’t really talk about this, but since the first moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I couldn’t be only your friend… and even if I was to conform myself with just your friendship for a long time, now I don’t know if I can live far away from you… Hikaru… I love you… I understand if you don’t return my feelings but…-**

I took hold of myself and I kissed him in the lips… I never… never! Thought he would feel the same way…

Seeing his stunned face I knew he did not expected that reaction… maybe I should have told him first that I feel the same, but at the moment, I thought it was the right thing to do.

**\- I love you too, Lantis. I have since the very first day. -**

I told him that I also have an acceptance letter from that school, but that I have mentally rejected it because I was hopping to see him still in Tokyo.

Now, knowing that our feelings are mutual, between kisses and caresses we decided to star all over again… but this time not as friends, but as a couple… we knew that this would be a great challenge, we would be in a new city, completely alone and with nobody to rely on… just the two of us… but we knew that even if we were in completely opposite sides of the campus, we would always be there to love and help each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this shot was inspired in a song called “Jueves” by a Spanish band named “La Oreja de Vangogh”. It would be better if you can hear it while reading,


End file.
